Clarence:Taking on 5th grade
by CARTOONS YO
Summary: 5th grade goes from good to horrible really quickly, btw i just uploaded the new chapter so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Clarence sat outside waiting for the bus, he couldn't believe it was the first day of 5th grade. In this town 5th grade is considered to be apart of middle school. As the bus was coming down the street he thought of how much fun he and his bestest friends in the whole entire world had over the summer. The bus stopped and the bus driver opened the door.

"HI BUS LADY"screamed Clarence.

(sigh) "Hi, Clarence" she replied back.

"OH BOY, IT'S BEEN SOOOO LONG SINCE I LAST SAW YOU, DID YOU GET A NEW HAIRDO, OR DID YOU GET OLDER CUZ YOUR HAIR IS STARTING TO FALL OUT".

"IT IS, I mean just sit down" she replied harshly. For 25 minutes Clarence talked to the bus driver non stop. When they arrived at the school, she made Clarence get of first.

"Okay, see you later" he said as she sped off. Clarence then sees Jeff and Sumo talking.

"All i'm saying is that your dad drove at an inappropriate speed" said Jeff

"He was only driving like 25 miles Jeff" said Sumo.

"But the speed limit was 15 miles per hour" remarked Jeff.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" asked Clarence.

"Nothin" said Sumo

"Actually we were talking about something because if we weren't we would have just stood over here looking at each other-"

Sumo interrupts him "He gets it".

"Can you guys believe that were actually at Aberdale middle school" says Clarence. All of a sudden the bell rings and everyone starts to pour in.

"Your attention please, if you are a 5th grader please report to the auditorium" said the principle. Clarence got separated from his friends in the hallway. When he got to the auditorium he found Jeff and Sumo.

"Hey guys why do think were here?" asked Chelsea.

"CHELSEA!" all three of them exclaimed.

" I thought you said were moving to New York City" said Sumo

"We were but my mom didn't want to leave so we stayed" said Chelsea

"Is anyone else from last year here?" asked Jeff.

" Well so far I saw Breen, Ashley, Kimby and Belson" she replied.

" AHEM, how is everyone today?" asked the principal. "Good, okay,I am Dr. Yoleman and i just want to welcome everyone to Aberdale Middle school, I know you all came from different schools and i justed to let you all know that at this school magical things happen, okay i'm kidding but to be serious for a second i want you all to know how happy it makes me feel that out of all the schools you decided to come here"

" I really didn't have a choice" said a girl. All the students start to agree with her.

"Anyway, I will give you all your schedules so just come up when i call your name" said Dr. Yoleman.

"I hope we have the same classes" said Kimby

"Yeah me too" replied Ashley

"Oh there are some kids from last year lets go talk to them" said Breen.

Ashley accidentally bumps into a girl

"What's your problem, do you not know how to walk" said the girl.

"I'm sorry i just didn't see you" whispered Ashley

"Excuse me but do you know who I am?"

"Obviously not" whispered Ashley

"I'm Vlair, aka someone you don't want on your bad side"said Vlair. Ashley ran out of the auditorium crying as Vlair and her friends were laughing. After everyone got their schedules they went to first period.

(everything from here on takes place at lunch)

"Can you believe that ugly skank tried to push you Vlair" said her friend Jaka

"I know right like i can't even believe my parents would even send me here" said Vlair.

"OMG why do we even have such uglyass teachers" said here other friend Denise

"Ew here comes that girl who pushed you" said Jaka

"AHEM*ugly*AHEM" said Vlair as Ashley walked by.

"Hey you guys, that wasn't nice" said Clarence.

"Oh look it's Dorkahontas" said Vlair.

"And neither was that" he replied.

"Leave us alone Barney" said Jaka making her other friends laugh.

"Wow that girl was mean" said Jeff

"Her name is Vlair, we have history and math together" said Sumo, "She and her friends think they run the school"

"Poor Ashley" said Clarence "I'm going to try to cheer her up"

"I'll come with you" said Jeff.

"Can you believe them Chelsea" said Sumo.

"Yeah i know right" she replied

LATER THAT DAY

Chelsea was in the bathroom on her phone(in a stall) when Vlair and her friends walked in.

"Omg that stupid fat kid told the teacher and now i have to apologize to him and that stupid girl" Vlair complained. That's when Chelsea accidentally dropped her phone on the floor.

"Who's there?" asked Denise

"I am so sorry if i interrupted your gossip i was just playing on my phone" said Chelsea ferfully.

"Well you did and-" Vlair cuts Denise off "Are you in 5th grade"

"Y-yes" stammers Chelsea.

"How would you like to be in our group" Vlair asks

"I don't know" says Chelsea.

"Oh come on haven't you've always wanted to be popular" Vlair pursuades.

"I guess" says Chelsea

"Sweet see you at science, Chels" said Vlair. Chelsea leaves to go back to class.

"Are you fickin' kidding me, you want her in our group" exclaims Jaka.

"Of course not, i saw her hanging out with that girl and boy, so if i get close enough I can tell her how bad they are and then prank them".

"Oh girl you come up with the best plans" said Jaka. A couple of weeks later Vlair, her friends, Jeff, Ashley, Breen, and Chelsea are all in Spanish, the last class of the day. The teacher is trying to organize her desk.

" , I see that you're so busy and i was hoping we could get our test back" said Vlair

"To be honest honey I didn't grade them yet" replied the teacher

"Since i want to be a teacher when i grow up, can i grade the papers?" asked Vlair sucking up.

"suckup" coughed Breen

"That's a good idea" replied the teacher. Once Vlair finished she gave them to the teacher,and then the teacher passed them out. The bell rings as the teacher gets to the last student.

"Alright everyone i hope you had a good day and if you see Belson, Charles, and Sumo tell them they have Detention with me in 2 minutes.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Omg girls i can't believe i got to give them F's like lol" said Vlair.

"THAT WAS YOU" screamed Chelsea.

"Duh" said Denise.

"Why DO YOU CARE" asked Jaka.

Jeff,Breen and Ashley all called Chelsea and told her they got F's

"No reason" she said.

"Anyway I just thought of another good prank" said Vlair.

"I gotta go guys" Chelsea hangs up the phone and feels horrible.

"Mom, if someone was doing something they shouldn't and you knew about it, but these people are your friends and could get in lots of trouble if you say something, should you tell on them?"asks Chelsea.

"Well honey if someone ever does something they shouldn't you should always tell regardless if they're your friends."

"Oh, okay". Deep down Chelsea hoped her mom would say something else. All of a sudden Chelsea gets a text from Breen.

Breen: Chelsea, somethings wrong with Clarence

Chelsea:what?

Breen: idk

Chelsea: how did u find out

Breen: Sumo

Chelsea: i'll ask him

Chelsea: Sumo what's wrong with Clarence

Chelsea:he's not answering

Breen: i'll ask Jeff

{Jeff has been added to your convo}

Breen: Jeff do you know what's up with Clarence

Jeff:yes

Chelsea: wat

Jeff: he's doesn't want me to tell you

Breen: Plz

Jeff: fine i'll ask him again

5 min. later

Jeff: you have to swear you won't tell clarence i'm telling you this

Chelsea:y

Jeff: only wants his closest friends know

Breen:WHAT IZ IT

Jeff: u have to swear

Chelsea: i swear on my life

Breen: i'm not aloud to swear, but i promise.

Jeff:ok

Jeff: so clarence was singing in his room, in his underwear and someone from outside of his window filmed him and put it on twitter, instagram, you name it.

Breen: Poor Clarence

Jeff: that's not the worst part, at first people were saying it was funny but now there are some people who are calling him the meanest words.

Jeff: and people are doing that to Ashley, someone posted a video pretending to be her and making seem as if she's mean and now she doesn't want to come to school.

Chelsea throws her phone on the bed and starts to cry. She knows what she has to do. But she doesn't want to get her friends in trouble, this was supposed to be a fun year not a horrible one. All of a sudden Chelsea's phone buzzes

Ashley: :( i hate my life

Chelsea: dont say that

Ashley: it's true everyone is being mean to me and no matter how many times i ask them to stop they won't

Chelsea is about to text back but then someone else texts her

Vlair: watch this video

Jaka:lol so funny

Denise: Vlair you r 2 funny

Chelsea watches the video and relizes it's a video about how small Emilio is

Chelsea: Don't you guys ever think what you do is mean

Vlair: yeah, sometimes i wish i didn't have to be mean to be popular

Jaka:me too

Chelsea: u can be nice and be popular

Vlair: u actually fell for it, no i don't think what i do is mean

Chelsea: well it is, ur hurting my friend's feeling

Vlair: u probably don't know what join my group means, it means that your not aloud to have other friends and your not aloud to leave or else

Chelsea: ur bluffing

Vlair: first of i don't bluff and i will tell all your friends that you helped do all these things

Chelsea: ok i won't leave, just don't tell my friends

Vlair: Ur so dumb

Chelsea:how

Vlair: they don't like u, they told me i swear

Chelsea: r u serious

Vlair: i'm more serious than anything they don't want to be ur friend anyone

Chelsea goes to sleep and hopes that that was all a dream. She wakes up and relizes that she lost her phone, oh well she thinks. She gets ready for school and when she gets there Kimby is crying.

"What's wrong" asks Chelsea

"YOU" Kimby screams at her.

"I don't get it what's the problem" asks Chelsea.

"IT'S YOU ARE THE PROBLEM AND I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN!" Kimby screams as she storms off.

"Hey Chelsea, why were you so mean to Kimby last night?" asks Clarance.

"What are you talking about, i fell asleep at like 7" she responds in concern.

"Don't you remember, you called her a s-l-u-t and then you called her the b word"said Clarence

"I NEVER SAID THAT" screamed Chelsea.

"Yes you did" clarence shows her the text messages. Chelsea runs into the school, tears running down her face. She sees Jeff and pulls her into a janitor's closet.

"Chelsea what you did yesterday was so out of character for you" said Jeff.

" Jeff you can make anyone believe you, you have to tell them it wasn't me". Jeff looked at her and could tell that Chelsea is indeed telling the truth.

"I'll help you, but you need to figure out who did do it"

"i know who did it and i've known for weeks, it's Vlair,she gave you guys the F, she's who's been cyberbulling everyone" confessed Chelsea.

"I have an idea, but we might get in trouble for it" Jeff whispers the plan to her.

LUNCH

"Chelsea over here" says Vlair. Chelsea looks at Jeff and he gives her the 2 thumbs up

"Okay" says Chelsea.

"Sumo did you get "the stuff" whispers Jeff.

"Yes" Sumo replies. Jeff stands on the table and gets a megaphone from Sumo.

" EVERYONE PAY ATTENTION" Jeff screams in the megaphone "VLAIR HAS BEEN GOING BLACKMAILING, BULLYING, CHEATING, AND JUST BEING DOWNRIGHT MEAN"

Sumo throws some Chili on Vlair. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"SHUT UP VLAIR, NO ONE CARES IF SOMETHING LANDES ON YOU CUZ NO ONE LIKES YOU" screams Kimby.

"i'm telling the principle" says Vlair.

"NOT IF I TELL HIM FIRST" screams Chelsea as she runs to the runs after her.

"Vlair you forgot your purse"screams Clarence.

"Give it to me" she retorts.

"You have to catch it first" says students in the Cafetorium are filming everything.

Clarence runs around the Cafeteria, with Vlair chasing behind. Then Ashley and Kimby get the pudding that the school was serving and throw it on her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, GET IT OFF ME" she screams. When she wipes her eyes clear of pudding she sees Clarence drop her purse into the fryer.

"MY PURSE" she screams.

" HEY VLAIR look up" says Breen. As Vlair looks up she get garbage thrown on her.

"YOU ALL ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS" she screams.

"Please pardon the interruption, will Vlair,Jaka,Denise, Clarance, Sumo, Jeff, Kimby,Ashley,and Breen REPORT TO MY OFFICE NOW!".

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

They all make their way to the principal's office.

"This is all your fault" says Vlair.

"OUR FAULT" screams Sumo, "Your the one that went around bullying us"

"Your point" she responds sarcastically.

"Nevermind" replies Sumo. The kids get to the principal's office.

"You have no idea of how disappointed i am in all of you, I love my job, I love my faculty, and of course my students. But one thing i love the most is my daughter Vlair" he says.

"Thank you Daddy" says Vlair.

"Oh HELL no" says Sumo.

"That's right, and the fact that I have to see you hooligans throw food on her and bully her is the worst thing a parent ever has to witness" says the principal.

"Alright clearly your daughter has been lying to you because even we did throw food on her SHE has been bullying US" remarks Jeff.

" Where are you going with this?" asks the principal.

"Do i have to spell it out, VLAIR has been bullying, and harassing US, i'm putting emphasis on the words you need to understand" says Jeff.

"I don't like your tone young man, I know that MY daughter would never be so cruel to ANYBODY, i'm putting emphasis on the words YOU need to understand" remarked the Principal.

"I hate you" says Jeff.

"Good, this time i will let everything slide but if it happens again i will have a parent teacher conference, does everyone understand?" asks the principal.

" I guess" says Chelsea.

" I guess" mocks Vlair.

" Shut up" says Chelsea.

The next week everything is quiet, a little too quiet. Ashley goes into the locker room to change for gym and sees Vlair and her clique laughing.

"Omg did she really?" asks Denise.

"Yeah" says Vlair. " Hey Ashley,*snicker*, how was it?" asks Vlair.

"H-how was what?" Ashley replies.

"Sleeping with the custodian" laughs Vlair.

"I DIDN'T" screams Ashley.

"Then why is it all over Twitter" asks Jaka

"It is?" exclaims Ashley.

"DUH" says Denise. She shows Ashley the pic which makes Ashley run out crying.

"Ash, what's wrong?" asks Breen

" They put a pic of me sleeping with the custodian" she says crying.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Ashley and her friends are on Hookup( an app where you "hook up" with your friends) .

Chelsea: who's up

Clarence: me

Sumo: so am i

Kimby: yes but not for long

Chelsea: y

Kimby: i'm not aloud to text past 9:30

Breen: i'm here

Clarence: so wyd guys and girls

Kimby:trying to talk to Ashley

Clarence: that's cool

Kimby has left the convo

Breen: y did she leave

Sumo: yeah it's only 9:00

Clarence: is it something I said

Chelsea: everyone go on twitter right now

Sumo: why

Chelsea: someone just uploaded a video called How to be a whore and it's all about Ashley, plus someone went around hating on every pic that Kimby uploaded

THE NEXT DAY

"Has anyone seen Ashley?" asked Kimby.

"No" answers Belson.

"Belson where have you been" ask Clarence

"Around" he responds before running off.

The bell rings and everyone runs to get to class, Jeff is on his way to class when he hears a cry.

"Ashley?" he calls.

" Everyone hates me" she cries.

"That's not true" he says comforting her. They became really close friends over the summer.

"Look at what people are saying about me" she bawls showing him her phone. Jeff reads the comments people leave her.

No one likes you

Whore

Loser

Ugly

If you were my daughter i wouldn't know if i should kill you or me.

That's a girl?

Everyone be grateful you don't look like her. Jeff gives her back her phone.

"People are ignorant" he says. " Are you coming to class?"

"Never" she replies.

"Come on, you have to go back at some point" he persuades.

"Will you ditch with me" she asks. "Just for today".

"Oh fine" he says.

"Thanks, i just really need someone to talk to" she says. They both leave school at head for the woods.

AT LUNCH

"I guess we can't sit here, the freaks are here" says Vlair.

"I know you are but what are we" says Chelsea.

"Wow that's so 1st grade" says Denise.

"Like your hairstyle" laughs Kimby.

"Do i have to tell the principal?" threatens Vlair.

"Oh look who the 1st grader is now tattletale" says Breen.

"I will get the principal if I need to" She threatens again.

"Get your Daddy all you want no one cares" says Sumo.

"You all are lucky this time" she says.

"Gee we're so scared" says Chelsea.

"Ugh losers" she taunts.

"I know you are but what are we" they all say.

BACK OUTSIDE

Jeff and Ashley stare up at clouds.

"That one looks like a kangaroo juggling sharks" laughs Ashley.

"No way it looks like a fish jumping over a plane" says Jeff.

"Thanks for making my day better" she says.

"No problem" he replies.

"The reason i thought about ditching is because i thought everyone would taunt me and i cut Vlair's hair when she fell asleep in math and put it in her gym bag" she laughs. "You wanna go back to school".

"I thought you'd never ask" said Jeff. When they got back everyone was still in lunch.

"Where have you guys been" asks Breen.

"In the woods" says Ashley.

"What were you "doing" in the woods" asks Sumo.

"Shut up, Sumo" says Jeff.

"I see the tramp is in school" says Vlair.

"Nice haircut Vlair" says Ashley snickering along with Jeff. Vlair feels the back of her ponytail and realizes that half of it is gone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screams, "What did you do?"she yells.

"Should i tell her?" Ashley ask.

"Nah" says Sumo.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" she screams.

"Check your gym bag" says Ashley. Vlair rushes to check it and finds a large chunk of her blond hair in the bag.

"Oo you're gonna pay for this" she says while going back to her table. Vlair gets her tray and dumps it on Ashley.

"FOOD FIGHT" screams Clarence. Within seconds everyone is throwing food at each other. The principal storms into the Cafeteria. Someone accidentally throws food at him.

"Okay, now you're really gonna get it" he screams, "The students who i called before come to my office NOW".

"We're f*cked" says Sumo.


End file.
